


Dulcis Venerem Stimulat

by DeviantHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Potion Use, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Lucius Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, F/M, First Time, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Severus Snape Lives, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgin Hermione Granger, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff
Summary: After the war, the Wizarding World worked hard to come to a place of normalcy. However, when birth rates decline the Ministry decides to take drastic measures and enforce a Marriage Law.Every fertile witch was paired with wizards who were magically and physically compatible. Some only had one husband, Hermione has three.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 66
Kudos: 626
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Good Girl Hermione





	Dulcis Venerem Stimulat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Cover for Dulcis Venerem Stimulat: Watermelon Lust Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600308) by [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced). 



> Prompt: Praise Kink, Arranged/Forced Marriage, Watermelon Splash ice cream.
> 
> Thank you so much [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom) for being my amazing Alpha. Huge thanks as well to [StoneAndRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses) for being my incredible Beta! This fic would not be the same without both of you helping me so much!
> 
> The picture on FB was created for me by the wonderful. You can see it in 'inspired works' section [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced)

She had hoped to return to some form of normal, but she should have known that would be impossible. She had held out hope for a simple, calm life. Normalcy felt so close she could taste it, but one letter from the Ministry changed that for good.

When the dust had settled after the Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world did everything they could to keep moving. The dead were accounted for and buried, and everyone mourned together as no wizard or witch was left untouched by the horror Voldemort had left behind.

But, the wizarding community moved on. Hermione and Harry worked closely with Kingsley, the new Minister, and Death Eaters were rounded up and sentenced. They did all they could to remain fair during trials. They focused on rehabilitation for criminals instead of throwing them to the dementors. A new society was raising, one that focused on justice and kindness, not vengeance.

Ronald worked outside of the ministry knowing that he was not cut out for politics. He helped some businesses reopen by lending his celebrity status to bring customers back into Diagon Alley. He worked with Fred and George repairing the damage left by death eaters, assisting shopkeepers as some rebuilt their stores from the ground up, collecting donations to assist those that couldn’t afford to re-hire their employees, and even using his own earnings to assist families in need.

With each passing year, Hermione was able to put the war behind her and accept that she was safe for the first time since she started Hogwarts. It truly seemed like Wizarding Britain had found peace. It wasn’t perfect, but for five years the community was able to rebuild itself. 

But then healers began to notice the decline in birth rates. Representatives from St. Mungo’s were constantly coming into the ministry with new statistics, showing how witches were demonstrating high rates of infertility. Thus, the testing began. Every witch and wizard over the age of seventeen was ‘asked’ to come to St. Mungos for a comprehensive fertility exam. Though no one was forced, the request was delivered in such a way that no one refused.

Some, like Hermione, thought they had gotten lucky when their results came back. She, by some miracle, had two perfectly working ovaries and a ‘hospitable uterus.’ She had been shocked beyond words that her body had not given out after the months of malnutrition and extended time under Bellatrix’s wand. 

Many were not so lucky. Luna had been informed that she had extensive scar tissue on her uterus and, though she had viable eggs, she would likely not be able to carry her own child to term. Ginny was found to be completely infertile. Molly had been devastated by the news, heartbroken that her daughter would never know the ‘joys of pregnancy’ as she called it. Ginny took the news in stride by focusing on her future. She found the silver lining, reminding everyone that she wanted a long and illustrious quidditch career. Now, she wouldn’t have to worry about it being interrupted by pregnancy.

Some wizards were affected as well, though not as intensely. Harry was found to have low sperm count, but was told with enough potions and some medical intervention he would likely have no trouble in fathering a child someday. Upon hearing the news her friend had cried with joy, having feared the worst, thinking Voldemort had taken his future family away.

For months nothing else happened regarding the testing. More people got their test results and moved on with their lives, armed with the knowledge that conception might be difficult for them. Then came another ‘request’ from the ministry.

It began with a new round of tests, this time not only examining the fertility but the magical cores and signatures of each person. Hermione thought nothing of it. She believed that research was important, and she could see the need to understand every variable of any situation.

But then the third round of tests was only for a select group of people, and the questions before the exam became less medical and more personal. She was asked how many children she wanted, if she was currently in a committed relationship, what her sexual orientation was, how many sexual partners she had been with, and, most strangely, how she felt about marriages between multiple people. The third exam left her uneasy, and she knew something was wrong. The following week Hermione spent researching, trying to understand what was going on in her beloved world, but no books could have prepared her for the Marriage law.

Every fertile witch would be paired with ‘magically and physically compatible wizards.’ For some, this meant one wizard, because their magical core could not sustain a bond with more than one person. For others, it meant having multiple husbands.

Thus, just an hour ago, she had stood on the altar wrapped in white and gold like the good, little Gryffindor Princess she was, waiting to be given to her three Slytherin husbands: Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy.

Now that brave little lioness had run to hide in her den. Standing in her new bathroom, Hermione worked to calm her nerves, but each time she saw her reflection her breathing would quicken once more.

The lingerie picked out for her was almost obscene, but she should have expected nothing else from Ginny. Black lace encased her breasts, pressing them together and forward like an offering, which in essence, they were. The knickers were black lace as well and did very little to conceal the plump cheeks of her arse or anything else.

She looked so unlike herself, she saw a vixen from one of the more scandalous books she had read, not the bookworm she knew she truly was. Sex had never been something Hermione thought about, there was never truly time. She always had too many things on her plate; too many dangers in the world, too much work to keep people safe, too many books that needed to be read.

Now all of that would change. She held no stake in her ‘virginity’, she always knew it to be a social construct used to oppress and demean women. But now, knowing that her first time would be shared with three people both excited and frightened her. The fact that it was these particular men only added to the thrill and trepidation.

In the week leading up to their bonding, her fiances had all done their best to make her feel comfortable. Lucius had proudly shown her the newly renovated first floor of Malfoy Manor, delicately taking her into the drawing-room, that now looked nothing like the room she had once been tortured in.

The only thing that had changed more than the Manor, was its occupants. Lucius had been sentenced to five years in the new Phoenix Criminal Rehabilitation Center, a passion project of both Hermione and Harry. However, after two years of exemplary behavior—achieving high marks in his mandatory Muggle Studies courses, showing kindness and understanding during muggle charity outings like reading and assisting at muggle children’s hospitals— Narcissa came down with an extremely rare and deadly strain of dragon pox.

Lucius’ sentence was changed to a house arrest so he could spend time with his wife before she passed. Draco and Narcissa had spent the past few years gutting the estate, working to exterminate every bit of darkness that had crept into the once magnificent property.

Where the halls had once been cloaked in shadows and darkness, there was bright light, and it was all thanks to Narcissa. Most of the beauty found in Hermione’s less than ideal arrangement was due to the witch.

Draco’s trial had gone similarly, though instead of being detained he was sentenced to completing his final year at Hogwarts followed by two years probation, which included Muggle Studies and similar outing into the muggle world.

He had come into his majority at a loss on what to do. Draco was now the head of his house, Lord Malfoy, long before he should have been. The wizarding world was changing, and though he was forced to learn about muggles, something he had come to enjoy after discovering automobiles, he still had no clue how the illustrious and pure Malfoy’s fit into this new world, and had no father to guide him.

Enter Severus Snape. His trial had caused quite the uproar, dividing the population into two categories: those who thought Severus was a hero and those who thought he was just as bad as Voldemort. He had lost so much to the war and now had nowhere else to go, his home had been burned to the ground by escaped death eaters, and he no longer wished to work at Hogwarts. So he moved into the manor.

He spent his days brewing in the former dungeons, now a state-of-the-art potions lab, and guiding Draco as he learned to run his family business. His close friendship with Narcissa had helped Severus recover from the destruction of the war and his relationship with Draco had blossomed from what it once was. While before he had seen the younger Malfoy as nothing more than the child of his closest friends, he now saw Draco for the formidable, intelligent, and charming man he had grown to be.

Hermione had to concede that she was impressed with the men she was forced to marry. All three men had grown so much since the war. They had fought to repair the things they had broken and to grow with this new society. All three were intelligent, successful, and if she were to be vain, incredibly attractive.

Time had only done good things for the men bound to her. Severus, who once looked sallow, malnourished, and greasy now looked dark, foreboding, and handsome. A bit of weight gain had turned his sunken features into sharp, sexy angles. The nose, which once had stuck out from his gaunt face now only added to his dark, mysterious intrigue. From a distance, you might think that Lucius and Draco were twins, but closer, you could see how they differed. They each styled their hair uniquely, though both of them had the silver locks that only came to Malfoy men. Lucius continued to grow his out, wearing it long down his back in a sleek ponytail. Draco favored a more modern style, cut shorter on the sides with a messy, yet somehow styled, nest of waves on top.

Draco had inherited his lips and cheeks from his mother. The notorious Black cheekbones looked like they could cut glass and sat high on his face, making him look mischievous like every bad boy in a high school rom-com. His lips were full and in a constant pout, as if he was perpetually being snogged when no one was watching—and maybe he was.

Lucius had much softer features, his cheeks held more warmth now than Hermione had ever noticed before and his smile, when he chose to show it, revealed a soft dimple on the right of his face. But it was his eyes that could kill you. They were the color of steel and held just as much strength as the metal. Sometimes, when he was being kind, she would forget how frightening the Malfoys were, then, one sharp look from Lucius’ eyes would remind her once more.

She wanted them. She wanted to feel them touch her in ways no one ever had before, but she could not seem to get out of her own head. Mustering as much Gryffindor bravery as she could, Hermione grabbed the green silk robe from behind the door, tied it tightly, and made her way into her new bedroom to see her husbands.

* * *

Severus stood beside Lucius and Draco, watching as their bride scurried into the bathroom. He had expected her nerves; how does a woman, a virgin no less, prepare for the thought of being with three men? Especially three men who have all, at one point in time, caused her physical or emotional pain.

Severus surveyed the room, taking in the usual majesty that graced every bed chamber within Malfoy Manor. The linens and furniture were all different shades of white and cream that complemented the darker wood furniture. He noticed that unlike every other room in the manor, this room held two large bookcases, both holding many empty spots; perfect for a little swot who likely brought enough books to fill their own library.

The bed was huge. It was large enough for all four of them to still have their own space if needed. More pillows graced the backboard than were necessary, in Severus’ opinion, but he knew the Malfoys and their elves would disagree.

To the side of the bed was a small sitting area; a couch, two chairs, and a glass coffee table. Severus made his way to the sofa and heard as the two Malfoys followed suit, each taking one of the chairs. He assumed Miss G—Hermione would take a while to calm herself, and he felt it might be prudent to have a chat, especially with the youngest Malfoy.

“Draco, have you ever done anything like this before? Shared a witch with another man?” Unfortunately, Severus knew all too well that Draco was not a virgin. Too many nights on patrol he had caught the blonde in an abandoned classroom with some new boy or girl. But sharing was a much more delicate process than shagging a witch in a broom cupboard, and Severus remembered from Draco’s childhood that the boy had never learned to share.

“Have you?” the boy responded, unwilling to divulge his lack of experience.

Unfortunately for him, this prompted Severus and Lucius to share a look of amusement before they both nodded. Narcissa had often invited Severus into their marriage bed. She claimed it was entirely for her, she craved the attention and admiration of two men. But Lucius and Severus knew that she would frequently go out of her way to spoil her husband, and that meant accepting her husband's hidden sexuality and allowing him to explore the feelings he had never expressed.

Severus and Lucius had explored each other and Narcissa to their heart's delight throughout their entire marriage. The two men knew how to move together to bring a witch to the highest point of pleasure, playing her like the exquisite instrument she was. They could work together; teasing, tasting, exploring, to slowly massage each tendril of bliss from the supple body between them. They would do no less for their new wife. Severus knew this marriage would be nothing like what Lucius had with Narcissa, but Hermione would learn to find pleasure in their arms, even if she couldn’t find love.

“Suffice to say, Lucius and I know how to share. Quite well.” Severus said, watching as Draco’s cheeks turned pink. The young Slytherin looked away quickly, taking a moment to digest this information, but Severus continued, wanting to test the waters.

“If we are going to be in this marriage together, Draco, you will likely see somethings between your father and I. We don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I won’t—”

“And I do not want you to feel left out, or left wanting.” Severus eyed the young blond, taking in the long, lean lines of his body. The thought of having three gorgeous people to play with was too great an opportunity to pass up. He hoped Draco was intrigued by the idea of being with Severus, if not, he had a wife and his other pretty blond.

Draco was stunned, staring wide-eyed at Severus as he contemplated what had been said. Instead of demanding an answer, Severus continued as if nothing had transpired between the two.

“I think it would be best if you allowed us to take the lead in this, don’t you?” Severus posed this as a question, but the boy knew it was a statement.

“By ‘us’ he means that he will be taking the lead.” Lucius leaned back in his chair and smirked at Severus. “The day you listen to my instructions is the day I get carted off to St. Mungo’s.” 

His statement held some truth, he didn’t take orders in bed, he was usually the one giving them. Many had made jokes saying he must be some sort of sadist, but that was never his kink. Sometimes he could be more forceful, yes, but he would rather see a partner writhing in pleasure, not pain. He loved taking control, lavishing attention onto his partners, controlling their pleasure, and taking care of their needs. He had no doubt Hermione would be amenable. The girl thrived off of praise and attention, not the kind she received for being a hero, or a member of the ‘golden trio’, but the praise that came from her actions, mind, and abilities.

As if hearing his thoughts, their new wife came out of the bathroom, draped in a green silk robe, obviously, the Malfoys had wanted her wrapped in Slytherin colors. She no longer wore the jewels in her hair and her curls moved to frame her face delicately. She looked like an angel who had come down from the heavens to grace these fallen men with her presence.

The woman in front of him was nothing like the child he had met so long ago. He had never thought twice about the bushy-haired swot before, but now, all these years later, Severus was able to admit he found her beautiful. She radiated warmth from her soft round cheeks that turned to a soft pink when she was embarrassed, to her elegant curves, that just begged to be stroked. Her plump lip was trapped between her teeth, and she fidgeted with the tie of her robe. He had seen the same expression too many times to count.

“There is no need to be nervous,” Severus said, gracefully extending his arm to Hermione. He was happy that she accepted it so quickly. Then, he sat her down beside him on the sofa and moved one of his hands to rest on her knee. She jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed once again, a blush and small smile hiding beneath some fallen curls.

Slowly, Severus reached his hand forward and brushed the curls back into place behind her ear. “I have a gift for you, it may help with the nerves.”

He wanted to laugh as a light sparked in the Gryffindor’s eyes, intrigued by what her previously dour professor might have planned as a wedding gift. Severus reached into his pocket and retrieved a vial.

The iridescent pink liquid shined brightly, almost neon, in contrast to the pale white room. He watched patiently as the young woman examined the vile, working to understand what he was offering.

“I don’t want to take anything that will change how I feel. I’m nervous, but I still want to be me.” Her voice did not shake or waver, instead, it stayed strong, despite her obvious worries.

“I understand, and I promise you I would never give you anything that would take away your choices or alter your thinking. This isn’t a mind-altering potion, it is simply an aphrodisiac, _Dulcis_ _ Venerem Stimulat _ . It will not make you want us any more or less than you already do, it will just… enhance the sensations, allow you to feel something past any nerves or anxieties.” Once again her full bottom lip was placed between her teeth, making Severus yearn to extract it, only to bite and suckle on those lips instead.

“It will also help with stamina. We wouldn’t want you tiring out, no, you will want to be present and alert the whole time, feeling every bit of pleasure we can give you.”

Her brown eyes connected with his black ones, and for a moment they were the only two in the room. Her gaze seemed to burrow into his mind, like an accomplished legilimens, yet he felt no pressure against his occlumency shields.

Whatever she saw in his eyes must have calmed her because she reached out, took the vial, and downed it before placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

Severus smirked excitedly at the brave little lioness. Much like a lion, he wanted to see this witch before him purr and preen under his attention, so he said the one thing he knew in his heart would set the little witch aflame.

“Good girl.”

* * *

The taste of sweet watermelons flooded her senses as she swallowed down Severus’ potion. She still felt a bit wary of the brew, but she trusted the man sitting with her implicitly.

She placed the vial down and turned her eyes back to the dark man before her. A warmth spread through her veins and pooled in her belly as the potion in her system seemed to take effect. Though she still felt nervous, even timid about the situation she had found herself, the forefront of her mind was focused on the budding desires she felt for Severus. When he smirked at her she felt a gentle pulsing between her legs and a blush rush to her cheeks.

“Good girl.”

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath, taking in the delicious feeling of being praised by a man who so rarely complimented her accomplishments. She felt her body respond to his words instantaneously; her nipples tightened against the lace of her bra, begging to be licked and sucked.

Severus let out a dark chuckle and looked over to the Malfoy men, who both had been watching the exchange in anticipation. Lucius had left his chair and moved the couch, kneeling down before Hermione, a sly smirk gracing his face.

“I must say, I am looking forward to seeing how much of a good little witch you can be, and I think your other husbands are just as intrigued.” Hermione heard a cough as Draco listened to his father. Hermione looked up, expecting him to look as on edge as she felt, but his face was filled with only lust and desire, not an ounce of trepidation.

“May I?” Lucius asked, toying with the silk ties. “I am quite eager to unwrap my wedding present.”

Hermione made eye contact with each of her husbands before nodding her assent. Lucius slowly undid the silk tie, letting the robe open to reveal the lace beneath. She felt Severus move closer to her, guiding her to stand. She felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing the garment to the floor.

Severus was now standing behind her, his graceful fingers trailing up and down her arms. Hermione felt his face pressed against her hair, his lips placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Below her, Lucius was still kneeling, his hands now resting on her calves, slowly tracing the lines of her legs.

But Hermione’s eyes were focused on Draco, her unattainable childhood crush. He was watching her with a hunger in his eyes, a look she had never seen in a man before.

“Go to him,” Severus said from his place behind her. “You wouldn’t want him to feel left out would you?” His voice was teasing but commanding, and Hermione felt herself moving to Draco.

She stood in front of the blonde, allowing him to inspect her body for a moment before he pulled her down to sit in his lap. Draco’s eyes moved up to her face as one hand moved into her hair while the other rested below her chin.

“May I?” he asked, his voice rough.

“Please.” Her answer came out in a whisper, a soft plea for him to make her feel things she had not felt before.

At once his lips were on hers, soft and gentle; just sweet caresses. But she needed more, her arms moved around Draco’s neck to pull him closer, and she moaned at the feel of his broad chest pressed against her breasts.

His reaction to her movement was instantaneous, his kissing went from gentle to fierce. His tongue lapped against her lips, demanding entry so he could taste her, the sweet taste of watermelon still prominent on her lips. When their tongues meet, she groaned once more, her body pulsing with need.

His hands moved to her breasts, palming and kneading them gently before lightly pinching her nipples. The sensation of having someone, other than herself, touch her so intimately was intoxicating. She was finding it hard to breathe and moved her lips from Draco’s only to have him move his lips to her neck, nibbling the sensitive flesh, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure.

“That’s it, little witch, you are doing so good. Let us make you feel good, let us take care of you,” Severus said. He had taken off his robes and stood in a white oxford and black slacks before her. Lucius had stripped down to his boxers and was seated on the bed, leaning lazily against the headboard.

“Draco,” Severus said. Draco pulled his lips from Hermione’s neck, causing her to whimper in disappointment. “Move her to bed, I think we will need a bit more room.” Before she could process what had been said, she was hoisted into the air, encased in Draco’s strong arms before being placed on the bed, her back pressed against Lucius’ chest.

For a moment, she tensed in his arms when her bum met with his hard cock, the outline felt large and intimidating. But then, as an intoxicating aroma of wood and lavender wrapped around her, she relaxed and snuggled further into him.

“That’s it, Kitten.” Lucius began peppering kissed over her; the crown of her head, her temple, her neck, her cheek, he turned her head until his lips were hovering just above her own. “Let Daddy take care of you.”

Then their lips met. His kiss was passionate and consuming, and once again, she forgot about the other men in the room. Deep, primal moans left her mouth and were swallowed by Lucius. Daddy. The word felt unfamiliar in her mind, but she felt no qualm in addressing him this way as she continued to feel his skin against her body.

His hands moved to each of her covered breasts and unhooked the front latch, revealing more of her body. Once the garment was removed, he took each breast in his large hands and thumbed her nipples, pulling more whimpers from her.

She felt more hands exploring her body; a pair of hands massaging her feet and calves and another tracing the line of her panties before hooking their fingers into the waist. She looked and met Severus' eyes before nodding and lifting her hips, allowing him to remove the small garment. Once they were removed, Lucius placed his hands on each of her knees, spreading her legs for the pleasure of the room before moving his hands back to her breasts.

She heard a rough groan from Draco, who’s eyes were trained on the wet apex of her thighs. Beside him, Severus sat with her knickers in his hand which he brought to his face and inhaled deeply.

A growl left Severus' mouth as he raised his eyes to meet hers. “Such a sweet little witch, and already so wet for her husbands, good girl.”

The act was so lewd that Hermione felt she should have been embarrassed. But the way she was praised for her vulgar display only made her wetter, aching for relief from the men surrounding her.

“I wonder if her pretty, little, pussy tastes as sweet as it smells,” Severus said this as his fingers trailed up her thighs until they met with the drenched sex. Severus kept eye contact with her as two fingers moved through her folds, gathering her essence. When his fingers passed her throbbing clitoris, a high-pitched whine escaped her lips and her hip bucked, chasing his fingers.

“Such a wanton little wife we have,” Severus said, as he raised his fingers to taste her. But, Draco wrapped his hand around Severus’ wrist, sinking his lips down on the long digits. Hermione watched as he sucked Severus' fingers, imagining how his tongue must feel as it lapped up her juices.

“Does watching them excite you, Kitten?” Lucius said from behind her, his lips pressed close to her ear.

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment, but that didn’t seem to be what Lucius wanted, as he pinched her nipple. It wasn’t too hard, just intense enough to hurt before dulling to needy ache.

“When Daddy asks you a question, I want to hear you answer me. Say, ‘yes Daddy, I like watching them.’” Lucius then proceeded to suck on her earlobe, making her quiver and gasp. He chuckled against her, continuing to nibble from her sensitive ear to her neck.

“Yes Daddy, I like watching them.” The words escaped her lips with ease, no embarrassment or shyness, she was just doing as she was told. Draco and Severus had heard her, and both looked excited by the prospect.

“Good girl.” Lucius pressed a kiss to her temple sweetly.

“Well, Lucius, shall we put on a show while you get our little wife ready for our cocks?” Severus didn’t wait for an answer. He reached out to Draco and fisted his blonde hair tightly, pulling him down into a fervent kiss.

The two proceeded to tear at each other’s remaining clothing, working hastily to touch every bit of skin they could. Behind her, Lucius had moved his hand down to her aching pussy, and began to pet it. His fingers were teasingly light, never adding enough pressure to relieve the ache she felt.

The scene before her was the stuff of fantasies. Severus and Draco had moved to the lay at the foot of the bed, and with a lazy flick of Severus’ wrist, they were both nude. Their bodies looked gorgeous together, both had pale alabaster skin that was starting to glisten with a thin sheen of sweat. Draco’s toned thighs wrapped around Severus’ lean waist as they began to grind together.

With each gasp and groan from the men before her, Hermione would buck her hips, whimpering softly, hoping the man behind her would rescue her from this torment. But, he never did. When she arched into his hands, he would pull away, chuckling at her shameless display.

“If you want something, Kitten, you need to ask for it.” Lucius ghosted his fingers through her folds, but purposefully missing contact with her clit, causing Hermione to whine desperately.

She didn’t know what to say to get what she so desperately needed. In novels, the women always had sensual words, they got what they wanted from men with innuendos and vulgar demands. But no matter how much she read, she was not one of the damsels from those novels. She knew what she wanted, but didn’t know how to form the sentence without feeling wholly inadequate; she was the swotty virgin who didn’t know what she was doing.

“Are you alright, Hermione?” said Lucius, his tone turned from teasing to sincere. His hands left her sex to wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her deeper into the comfort of his arms. “If this is too much, we can slow down.”

Severus and Draco had paused their fun and were both looking at Hermione from their place on the bed, concern evident in their eyes. At that moment, Hermione knew she could make this marriage work. She could feel safe and secure with the knowledge that the three men she married all wanted what was best for her.

“I don’t want to stop. I just, I don’t know...” Hermione trailed off, still afraid of saying something that would embarrass her in front of her new husbands.

“You don’t need to know everything, Granger. If you are having trouble or don’t like something, tell us.” Draco said as he moved out of Severus’ embrace. His movements but his body on display as it hadn’t been before. Hermione could see every line of his body; toned arms, thick thighs, and abs trailing down in a ‘V’ to meet his cock. _ How the fuck is that going to fit,  _ she thought _. _

Hermione felt her eyes widen, she hadn't been with anyone before, but after sharing a tent with two boys, she'd seen her fair share of morning wood. However, those erections had nothing on the thick cock before her now. 

“Granger.” Draco’s teasing voice pulled her eyes upwards. “My eyes are up here.”

Hermione blushed and tried to lower it again. Unfortunately, the man behind her stopped her, placing his fingers beneath her neck, lifting her gaze.

“He’s just teasing you, Kitten. Look all you like, I promise you, Draco and Severus don’t mind, do you, gentleman?” Both men chuckled softly, but neither moved to cover themselves.

Hermione drank in the sight of the two naked men before her. Severus, unsurprisingly, was huge. H is cock was as big and intimidating as the man it was attached to it.

“One day, hopefully very soon, we will make you feel comfortable enough to ask for everything you need. Until then, we’ll help you, does that sound good?” Lucius asked in a sincere tone, conveying how much he cared.

Hermione nodded timidly, excited to see how these men would help her in this journey of sexual exploration.

“Now, I believe I told you to ask for something if you wanted it before you became overwhelmed. Shall I, instead, make some educated guesses?” Lucius’ hands began their slow caress of her body once more, reigniting the ember of her desire.

Severus was now kneeling behind Draco, his hand lazily stroking the blond’s cock.

“Yes, please,” Hermione said. She blushed as she once again felt Lucius chuckle against her, the vibration of his dark laughter sent shivers down her spine.

“Such a good little Kitten for me. I think this sweet cunt might be a bit too tight because, as you can see, you have been blessed with some well-endowed husbands. Aren’t you a lucky witch?”

Hermione nodded in agreement as she hungrily watched Severus pull soft groans and whimpers from Draco’s lips. The pair made an erotic tableau that helped pull Hermione from her over-active mind.

“Now, I would like you to repeat after me, Kitten. Say, ‘Daddy, will you please finger my pussy until I am ready to take my husbands’ cocks?’.”

Hermione’s lip trembled, but the piece inside of her that always felt the need to obey, did as she was told.

“Daddy, will you please finger my pussy until I am ready to take my husbands’ cocks?”

Three deep, guttural moans filled the air at her words. Draco threw his head back to lean against Severus’ shoulder, while Severus stared intently at her swollen sex.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Lucius dragged his fingers up to the apex of her thighs before parting her folds once more with his fingers. He delicately traced his fingers over her labia before sinking one finger into her body.

She moaned at the gentle intrusion. His fingers were thicker and longer than her own, and she already felt a slight, but pleasant stretching sensation as he slowly pushed his finger deep inside of her.

“So wet and tight, imagine how good it will feel when you are filled with our cocks, Kitten.” He began pulling his finger out of her, pressing firmly on her front walls, eliciting a high pitched whine of need.

Lucius continued pumping his finger in and out of her for a while before adding a second. Hermione gasped at the sweet sensation of being filled, but it did nothing to relieve the ache that burned within her. It only intensified the fire.

Severus and Draco continued to explore each other's bodies in front of her. Draco, obviously overwhelmed by his prolonged teasing, had dropped to his stomach and taken Severus’ impressive cock into his mouth. Hermione was panting with need as she watched his prick disappear down Draco’s throat.

Severus’ eyes were still locked on Hermione, taking in every bit of her as Draco pleasured him below. Hermione could feel her core tightening with each pass of Lucius' fingers. Between his ministrations, Severus’ intense gaze, and Draco’s talented display, Hermione felt herself being brought to the edge.

“Don’t worry little witch,” Severus said with a smirk. “You’ll be able to do this too, with a good teacher and a bit of practice.”

Hermione was prepared to respond, but was cut off when another finger entered her cunt. It felt so good to be filled, but she needed more. As if hearing her thoughts, Lucius moved his fingers faster and began swiping his thumb more deliberately against her swollen clit.

“You’re all stretched now, little Kitten, but you aren’t allowed any cocks until you come for me. Can you do that? Can you be a good girl and come on Daddy’s fingers?”

The coil inside of her snapped and she fell over the edge into unending pleasure. She hadn’t expected his words to hold so much weight, but the moment Lucius gave her permission to come, her body did as it was told. She felt her channel grip Lucius fingers, trying to keep them buried inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Good girl, such a good little Kitten. Daddy is so proud of you, Hermione.”  As she came down from her orgasm, she realized that the praise may be odd to some in this situation, but Hermion e soaked up the sweet words like a sponge, eager to earn more praise and recognition.

“I think you’re ready Kitten, the only question is which one of us is lucky enough to go first?” Lucius took his finger out of her very sensitive cunt and began sucking her juices off his fingers. “The choice is all yours, Darling”

Hermione had never put much stock in ‘virginity’ but now, knowing that one of these men would take it, she held the concept with a bit more reverence.

Off the bat, she knew she couldn’t start with Severus, just looking at his cock frightened her. It seemed he felt the same way because unlike the Malfoys, he was not looking at her with a pleading glimmer in his eyes.

Draco had taken Severus’ cock out of his mouth and looked at her intently. Years of taunting and bullying fall away. Instead, she saw a man she would be spending the rest of her life with. Someone who, like her, became overly excited about the prospect of new information and learning.

She thought briefly of her first day at the Manor, how Draco had excitedly dragged her to the library, proclaiming that if she hadn’t wanted to marry him before, she would once she saw the books. He was not wrong. The two had spent hours combing over the stacks, both enthusiastically debating which books were the best.

“I want Draco first,” she said quietly, but she knew everyone heard her. Lucius pressed a kiss to her temple before moving from his place behind her. He gently laid her down on the pillows and walked to Severus, grabbing the man to share a passionate kiss.

Draco began to crawl up the bed, covering her body with his own until they were face to face.

“Surprised you wanted it to be me, Granger,” he said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

“I don’t think you can call me ‘Granger’ anymore. Though I don’t know what I am exactly. Am I a Snape, a Malfoy, or do I hyphenate?”

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll always be Granger, Queen of the Swots, to me.” With that, Draco lowered himself, pressing his body onto her as his lips descended to meet her own.

Merlin, this man could kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, teasing and tasting her, while his hands moved over her body. The two rolled until Hermione was on top, straddling Draco’s waist. His cock was slotted between the lips of her pussy, pressing firmly against her clit.

“I thought you might like to be in a bit more control.” Draco’s voice was rough with lust, but his eyes held a tenderness Hermione had never seen before.

She experimented by grinding her hips down, rubbing her pussy over his cock until she felt the head of his prick press against her entrance.

“That's it, Granger. Just do what feels good.” Draco’s hands trailed over his hips and thighs, but he used no force, allowing her to move her body in any way she pleased.

Hermione continued to rock her hips, allowing Draco to enter her body slowly. Each inch felt like heaven, filling her in a way she never knew she needed. She watched Draco as she took him in, inch by inch.

Once seated fully on him, she felt the overwhelming desire to move. Using her thighs, she pulled up, groaning as his cock pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty. She then slid back down, keeping her eyes locked on Draco, his head was thrown back in bliss as he continued to praise her.

“Just like that Granger. Sit your pretty little cunt on my prick. Merlin, you’re so fucking tight for me.” The litany continued as she moved up and down on his length, moaning and gasping for more.

The world drifted away until all she could focus on was Draco. Occasional she would hear a grunt or moan around her, reminding her that she was not alone, but her sole focus was the beautiful man below her.

As her pleasure built, her movements became more sporadic, until she was unable to keep any rhythm at all.

“All right, little witch, I think you could use some assistance,” Severus said from behind her, both his hands moving to encase her breast. “Stay just like that and let Draco fuck you.”

Severus bent to kiss her as Draco moved in and out of her with practiced precision. Severus’ kiss was wild, teeth pulling at her bottom lips, his tongue moving with abandon, demanding her submission, which she so eagerly gave.

Again the pleasure built inside of her as her pussy was filled over and over, but she felt she needed something to push her over the edge.

“Can I come, please?”

The question left her mouth of their own volition.

“Such a good girl, asking permission to come all over her husband’s cock. I don’t know, Draco. Has she been a good little wife? Does she deserve to come?” Severus said, chuckling darkly behind her.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she stared down at her Draco, worried he would be upset about something and deny her another orgasm. But Draco brought his hand down to where they were joined and began rubbing at her clit, smiling wickedly up at her.

“Come for me, Granger. I want to feel you pussy tighten around me while I fill you with my cum,” Draco said in such a sweet voice, full of caring. But his filthy words gave Hermione what she needed.

The thought of him coming inside of her sent electricity up her spine. Her orgasm hit her like a bus; white light flashed behind her eyes as her cunt convulsed, gripping Draco’s cock tightly, begging it to never leave her body.

She heard Draco following her into his own bliss, a deep guttural groan filling the air, harmonizing perfectly with her needy, high-pitched moans. She knew, through the fog of her orgasm, at that moment he was spilling inside of her, coating her pussy with his essence.

When the last waves of pleasure left her body, Hermione collapsed down on top of Draco and began peppering his face with sweet kisses, too blissed out to move at the moment. Draco seemed just as content as he had wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles into her back.

“As much as I would love to keep you in my arms, I think you have a few more husbands to shag, Granger.” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of that statement.

Slowly, she rolled off Draco and onto her back. Her nipple stiffened when they met the cool air that contrasted so drastically with Draco’s warmth. Staring up at the ceiling, Hermione felt the bed move as Draco vacated his place to make room for her next husband.

Once more, she felt soft fingers trailing up and down her skin. “Are you ready for more, or do you need a bit of rest, Kitten?” Lucius had at some point stripped during her time with Draco, and now was lying beside her naked as the day he was born.

Hermione spent a while taking in the lean lines of his body. Like Severus and Draco, he was pale as porcelain, his body looking as though it was carved by the greatest sculptors. Age had not diminished his looks, they only intensified his beauty.

As she stared, her libido picked up once more. The potion Severus had made for her, gave her the energy and desire to keep going. She was determined to have all her men pleasure her until she could not stand it.

“No, I want you. I need you.” Lucius lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. After a moment, she realized what she had forgotten. “Daddy. I need you, Daddy.”

Lucius moved to kneel between her legs, lifting her knees to spread her open once more. He then began swiping the head of his cock through her sticky, dripping folds.

“Should I use a cleaning charm?” Hermione asked shyly. She didn’t necessarily want to, she liked the feeling of Draco’s cum spilling from her channel. However, she wanted Lucius to be comfortable.

“No, Kitten. That cream is yours, you’ve earned it.” His tone was light and teasing as he continued rubbing his prick against her clit and entrance. “Besides, isn’t the Ministry insisting on pregnancies as soon as humanly possible?”

Lucius pushed the head of his cock into her before pulling out, making her keen at his teasing. “Oh no, Kitten. I think you should become accustomed to the feeling of cum between your thighs. If the three of us have any choice, your cunt will never be without a fresh load”

A heady moan left Hermione’s lips. The thought turned Hermione on more than she thought it would. The idea that she would be filled with their seed every day made her feel deliciously dirty in ways she never expected.

“Oh, do you like that, Kitten? Do you want us to fill you with our seed.” Lucius thrust into her, grasping the back of her thighs, pressing them towards her chest, to open her further for his pleasure. The angle felt heavenly as the tip of his cock was constantly bumping against her g-spot.

“Yes, I… Yes!” she gasped out between moans. Her body was vibrating with want as she barreled towards another orgasm. She was shocked her body could take so much, but really, it shouldn't have been a surprise that Snape’s potion would work better than expected.

Lucius ran his hand up her body until it reached her breast, which he then began to knead. Hermione threw her head back against the pillow, gasping at the added stimulation.

“Good girl. I can feel your cunt pulsing around me. You’re gripping my cock so tight, Kitten. Come for me, little one, come for Daddy.”

Lucius pinched her nipple, hard when he spoke. The pain only added to the pleasure, and Hermione tipped over into another orgasm. Writhing beneath him, Hermione noticed Lucius move to his own release, which only turned her one more. She felt dirty and sexy, something she had never experienced before.

Hermione was still contracting around him when Lucius leaned over her and kissed her soundly. Unlike their other kisses, this was not hungry or lustful, it was soft and sweet, though still filled with passion. They kissed until they were breathless and when they separated, Lucius moved to kiss her forehead.

“You were wonderful, Kitten. Such a good girl for me.” He placed another kiss on her cheek and Hermione preened under his tender words. “Are you ready to be a good little witch for Severus?”

Hermione turned her head to the side to look at her other two husbands. Draco was laying on the couch, looking pleasantly tired and entertained by her and Lucius’ tryst. Severus, however, was looking at them hungrily. His cock was hard and leaking in his hand. His eyes, which were always so dark and mysterious, burned with desire.

Hermione returned his stare. Even after Draco and Lucius had filled her with ecstasy, she still craved more. She needed the dark man she had just married to cement their bond and ravish her until she could stand no more.

Lucius chuckled, removing his cock from its place inside her, and then moved away from the bed. Hermione whined at the empty feeling, but knew she would not have to be without a cock inside her for much longer.

Severus was already standing at the foot of the bed observing her body as she laid bare and used before him.

“Good girl. Turn around for me. I want to see you pretty little pussy, dripping with your husbands’ cum.”

A blush crept up Hermione’s cheeks, but she obeyed. Rolling over Hermione got on all fours, arching her back like a cat to show herself to Severus. Her cunt was throbbing for more as she displayed her dripping sex.

She felt two hands cup the cheeks of her arse and pull them apart, massaging her bum. Cum dripped down her thigh as Severus stood behind her. Suddenly a finger swept through her soaked folds and moved her arsehole, circling the pucker gently.

“One day soon I will have you here as well, my little witch. There will not be a piece of this delectable, tight, little body I will not know.” She felt his lips on her body now, kissing her on thighs, arse, and spine. “I plan to map out every bit of you, to learn where you find the most pleasure. I want to know where every moan, whimper, and plea lives beneath your skin.”

Suddenly, his breath was against her cunt, and a tongue swept through her sex. “Merlin, you three taste like heaven together.” The thought of him licking her cunt as it dripped in cum was so filthy and erotic that an involuntary groan left her lips, and she arched her back further, inviting him to explore her pussy more.

“Witch, I promise I will eat your cunt until you are begging me to stop. But, tonight I need to be inside of you. I need to feel your tight pussy gripping my cock as I thrust into you.”

Severus began sliding his cock against her, coating it in her juices and Malfoy cum. Hermione began to push back into him, hoping to get him inside of her faster. He felt so big behind her, and not being able to see him had her shivering with anticipation.

“Look at you. It didn’t take long for you to go from blushing virgin to wanton witch, did it, Miss Granger? You always were a quick study.” His cock entered her, pushing in all the way to the hilt in one fluid motion.

Hermione gasped at the delicious intrusion, throwing her head back and arching herself further. She could feel more cum dripping down her thighs as Severus pumped into her. 

Severus moved his hands to her breasts and pulled her up, so her back was to his chest and she was kneeling on high knees. His lips attacked her neck, sucking and biting into the sensitive flesh.

“Such a deliciously, filthy little witch. You are such a good girl for us, being so dirty, so vulgar. No one would believe that the sweet little Gryffindor Princess loved being filled with Slytherin Snakes.”

He was right, no one but these three men would ever see this side of her, this side that she had not known existed. She felt naughty knowing everyone would see a swotty bookworm, but only four people alive would know that deep down, she had turned into a cock-hungry witch.

One of Severus’ hands traveled down to lazily tease her clit while the other wrapped lightly around her throat, coaxing her to turn her head. Lucius and Draco were standing at the side of the bed, both stroking their cocks.

“Look at what you do to them. To all of us,” Severus said in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe for a moment, causing her to whimper even more. “We may not have had much choice in this marriage, but we could not be happier, little witch. We get to have a sexy little lioness in our bed. A beautiful little witch to play with, tease, taste, pleasure. We’re the luckiest men alive.”

He continued thrusting into her, making her squeal in delight each time he hit that bundle of nerves within her. The added stimuli of watching Draco and Lucius only thrilled her more, increasing her arousal.

The two Malfoys sped up their movements, making it clear to Hermione what they intended to do. She would end her evening with cum dripping out of her and covering her body. And, though the thought had never occurred to her before, the image did something to her.

“Yes, please. Cum on me, cum in me, I want it,” she gasped out as her pleasure built.

“Oh, we plan to, little witch,” Severus growled in her ear. “Covering you in our seed, marking you are ours. I’m so proud of you for asking for our cum, little witch, You truly are the brightest witch of her age.”

Her babbling became incoherent as she moved closer and closer to her release. Mindlessly she chanted ‘please, yes, more’, though she wasn’t sure they could do much ‘more.’

“Come, little witch. Come with us,” Severus growled in her ear.

Waves of pleasure crashed down around her as her final orgasm took hold. She moaned and gasped as tendrils of fire rippled through her veins, burning her in bliss. Severus pulsed within her, filling her with his seed while Lucius and Draco covered her breasts and stomach with their release.

Hermione collapsed back into Severus when the final wave broke over her, leaving her thoroughly debauched and exhausted. She closed her eyes, trusting the men around her to take care of her. She felt Severus soften inside of her before he removed himself from her cunt. Arms wrapped around her and laid her down on the softest pillows she had ever felt, and warm skin was pressed against her from all sides.

“Such a good girl, you were lovely, Kitten.” Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Lucius, who was pressed against her chest.

“Daddy is so proud of you. You were such a good girl for us.” He moved to kiss her forehead and brush a piece of hair behind her ear. “Would you like a cleaning charm, Kitten? Or would you prefer a bath?”

Hermione snuggled into the man at her back, who she assumed was Draco due to the broad shoulders.

“Maybe in a little. Too sleepy.” Hermione yawned and burrowed further into the pillows and her men. The last thing she registered before falling asleep was the sweet taste of watermelon still lingering on her tongue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Cover for Dulcis Venerem Stimulat: Watermelon Lust Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600308) by [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced)




End file.
